Various forms of adapters for relatively movable jaw members have been heretofore provided. However, these previously known forms of adapters generally require jaw members specifically designed therefor. Accordingly, most adapters cannot be readily mounted on wrenches or pliers having relatively movable jaws and which are of conventional design.
Accordingly, a need exists for jaw adapters which may be readily removably mounted on conventional jaw members.
Examples of various forms of jaw adapters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 527,132, 869,527, 1,048,937, 1,892,082, 2,814,222, 3,040,420 and 3,647,186.